1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens apparatus and a lens system for use with, for example, a broadcasting camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large broadcasting lens apparatus is connected to a controller. A movable portion of an optical lens unit, such as a zoom lens, a focus lens, or an iris, is driven in response to a control command signal output from the controller.
The control command signal represents a control target value given to a control unit of the lens apparatus so as to control an object. An example of the lens apparatus is discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-4903.
However, the control unit of the lens apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-4903 simply controls driving of an object as synchronously as possible with an input control command signal.
This lens apparatus compensates for neither a delay due to each of delay elements of a drive system of the lens apparatus and to those of the controller nor a delay due to an operation of a camera operator. Consequently, this lens apparatus cannot compensate for deterioration in operability, which is caused due to output characteristics of the controller.